The akatsuki crack fic
by Topaznik-Citrine
Summary: READ IF YOU WANNA SEE DEIDARA RUN SOMEONE OVER, PUPPET GUY COME BACK TO LIFE FROM HELL WITH BARNIE AND A TELETUBIE MAFIA, ITACHI WHINE, TACO PEOPLE GET SHOT, HINATA HAVE A HEART ATTACK, ITACHI STAB PEOPLE WITH KISAME'S SWORD. OH! AND HELLO KITTY WORSHIP.


A/N: if u r reading this its cuz me and my bff, (and her brother) were insane enough to post it.

THIS WAS ALL JUST FOR FUN, JUST FOR LAUGHS! PLEASE DON'T SUE US!!!! WERE JUST A POOR LIL' GIRLS TRYING TO PAY 4 OUR HEALTH BENEFITS!!! T0T please do not be offended!!!

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto or the akatsuki, but we do use them for our own amusement.

ENJOY!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Akatsuki were driving on a road trip one faithful day when….

BOOM!

They hit someone with their car. "OH SHIT!!!" deidara was driving, and he was in for a shitload of trouble. But, why would they care? Aren't they like, X rated MURDERES or something? Oh well.

"QUICKLY! STUFF THE BODY IN THE TRUNK!!!" tobi was yelling in deidaras ear. Deidara just slapped him, (eating part if his face off in the process)

Itachi was shredding the poor guy with kisame's sword.

"MAN!!! WHY YOU GOTTA USE MY SWORD? SHIT! I JUST GOT THAT THING POLISHED!!! 'SIDES, HE'S ALREADY DEAD!!!" kisame yelled to itachi,to keep his poor sword from getting any nasty blood stains.

Suddenly a Mexican showed up. "selling tacos here at pacotoco's shop- HOLY MIERDAS YOU PEOPLE RAN OVER SOMEONE!!!"

Then itachi stabbed poor paco taco man into oblivion. He never sold tacos again.

"CRAP!!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" kisame yelled again.

"STOOOPPPP YEEELLLIIIINNNGG AAAATTTT MMEEEEE" itachi bellowed.

"i praise you, hello kitty! I MEAN, JASHIIN!!!" said hidan.

"WHA'D YOU SAY, BASTARD?!" yelled jashin. Then hidan got smited. He never praised hello kitty again.

"…ok then…." Said sasori.

They all turned to him. "WHAT THE !#$?!??!?!? WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" said deidara, before all of a sudden his arms blew off.

"WHAT THE CRAP?! SHIIIITTTTT!!! NOOOTTT AAAGGAAIN, stupid defective flammable arms…" deidara yelled.

Sasori shrugged. "I came from the same place barnie came from: HELL." He pointed to an evil purple figuire: BARNIE!!! NOOOO! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!! Next to dora the teletubies gang.

"UGH, IT'S THE MAFIA!!!" yelled some Italian guy that popped out of nowhere.

The akatsuki turned to the Italian, immediately seeing: MARIO AND LUIGI!!!

"WHAT. THE. CRAP??!?!?!??!?!?" yelled luffy.(one piece, just incase you dunno who I mean)

"SHIT! THESE AUTHORS ARE INSANE!!!" yelled kakuzu.(a/n: DAMN RIGHT WE ARE)

Suddenly Gaara appeared and hit Deidara over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"hey, guys, wheres the dead bodies…?" kisame asked.

Naruto came out, all discombobulated. "DAMN, YOU GUYS HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR!"

"…NO WE DIDN'T…" said a stiff itachi. "OK, MAYBE WE DID. BUT, IF DEIDARA DIDN'T EAT THE STEERING WHEEL AGAIN WE WOULDN'T OF HIT YOU. Oh, and, hows my lil future murderer and brother doin?"

"oh, sasuke, he's making out with sakura."

"alright, I'll have to kill him and his lil hoe later. Looks like he got out of his comma, gotta put him back in there…"

Suddenlt yuyu hakasho came out and started stabbing everyone cuz the authors got bored of the conversation. And naruto went to go make out with hinata.

But as they were about to touch lips…she died of shyness and a hysteria attack.

Then the leader of the akatsuki was in his pickup truck, listening to his favorite rock song: whispers in the dark.

He ran over everyone accidentally. "huh- whad I hit? Ooohh well- SHIT! NOW I GOTTASTUFF THEBODIES IN THE TRUNK."

And that's how zetsu was born.

…

"oooooookkkkkkk then…." Said ichigo, from bleach. He was bored an he had looked up this fanfiction. Then he went insane.

"OMG, THERE COMING FOOOORRRR UUUUSSSS!!!" yasu yelled, (one of the authoresses)

she turned around and saw her best friend which was like a sister to her, Yasa, the second author, DEAD. (YES, YASU AND YASA.)

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

then yasu was killed….by barnie and the teletubie mafia gang. Her brother walked in and dora stabbed him in the back.

They never wrote fanfictions again. Or crack flashes. (they were high while writing this.)

The End. (OR IS IT…?)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

note again: DON'T SUE UUUSSS!!!! Please review. Yes, we came back to life after sacrificing two of the teletubies and boots from dora.

Ok then. (just in case ur wondering what happened to the akatsuki, they all went out for a pepsi and some mcdonalds later on.)

Hope you enjoyed are crack fic!!!

yasu and yasa, (and her brother, that did nothing at all but die at the end.) R&R!!!


End file.
